Reminiscence
by CoarseBrooding
Summary: New girl likes our main character Harry Potter. It seems sweet until..
1. Chapter One

It was a regular day, you know. This morning was nothing special, another bleary-eyed Carry morning. She didn't exactly know _why_ she was so tried, she just assumed that somehow she was awake too long or had a stressful sleep, if that made any sense. She slowly got up and out of bed, only to fall back down on the bed in tears, remembering the accident.

-_6 months earlier_-

Carry had been walking with her friend, Jan in December, neither of them had decided to go home and ended up spending all of their days together.

"So, Carry," Jan began, "what do you think of your little Harry Potter this year, hmm?" Carry quickly elbowed Jan while her cheeks became flushed as she noticed Harry just walking down the hallway at that moment.

"Shut up, Jan!" Carry hissed and quickened her pace, dragging Jan behind her.

"I was just wondering, silly"

"Yes, well, can you wonder a little quieter, biotch!"

"No… not really," Jan replied with a devil smile.

The two of them continued into the Great Hall chatting and playing hand games that they had both invented.

-

"Jan, I need to go fetch something from my room, I'll be right back."

"K' Carry."

Carry trudged up the stairs, tucking her newly dyed blue hair behind her ears. Carry was quite paranoid most of the time and so when she heard some footsteps behind her, she quickened her pace to a slow jog. The strange thing about it was that the footsteps continued coming, even quickening the pace as she had done. Carry reached the fat lady's painting and the footsteps behind her stopped. Just then Carry whipped her head around to see Harry Potter.

"Oh, it was only _you_," she said thankfully, "I though someone was after me…"

"Right, okay, well you have nothing to fear from me." He replied, giving her a weird look. Carry blushed slightly and entered through the Fat Lady's door after muttering the password. Harry was not far behind her when he called after her. "Wait, Carry! I need to ask you something." He said.

Carry turned around so quickly, she was shocked that she didn't get whiplash. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, er, uhh, I was just, er, wondering if you, uh, wanted to go to Hogsmede with me some time?"

Carry couldn't believe her ears as she heard those words flow out of his mouth. It took all of her strength not to shout out her answer. "Yea, I'd love to go with you sometime."

Harry flashed his famous lovely smile at her and jogged up to the boy's dorms, calling over his shoulder, "Meet me here tomorrow at four!"

"Okay!"


	2. Chapter Two

-_The Next Day (Still 6 months ago)_-

Carry had told Jan, as always, everything. Jan agreed to help Carry get ready to look her best but didn't want to make her look like a call girl (as Jan was famous for doing when it came to make-up, that is).

Carry ended up looking perfect in muggle jeans and a tee-shirt with just the right touches of make-up here and there and of course hoop earrings to finish the touch to it.

"Wow, I look HOT!" Carry exclaimed, beaming at Jan. "Thank you sooo much!"

"Hehe, no problem, Carry," Jan quickly replied, not wanting her friend to collapse in anticipation, grabbing her by the arm and leading her to the Gryffindor common room.

As they walked down the stairs from the girls' dorms, they spotted both Harry and Ron standing there, waiting for Carry. It was obvious that Ron had helped Harry get ready just as it was obvious that Jan helped Carry get ready. _Good thing great minds think alike_, thought Carry a little more than happily.

"Shall we?" Harry asked suavely, taking Carry by the arm as she nodded. Jan watched her go off and blushed as she caught the eyes of Ron, _her_ long time crush and interestingly enough, Ron blushed right back, smiling.

"Soo, Jan," He began.

-

Carry and Harry _(**a/n** seriously, I JUST noticed that their names rhyme, I'm SOO sorry! Lol)_ had been walking through Hogsmede enjoying the carnival that was there for that day and Carry just knew that Harry had planned it accordingly to that. They went from ride to ride, getting popcorn, hot dogs and cotton candy all with sodas between each ride of course and they decided to stop when they finally felt too sick to go on.

"Harry, I'm having a great time!" Said Carry appreciatively. "Well, apart from my stomach, but still, it's been a blast!"

"I'm so happy to hear that, Carry." Harry responded. _(**a/n** lol rhyming again)_ At hearing his words Carry couldn't resist what had been bugging her at the back of her mind and she kissed him on the cheek, getting fire-red faces from both her and her date.

"Sorry… Was that to forward…?" She asked him nervously.

"No, it was, just, _great!_" He said, seeming to have trouble looking for his words. "Now I just wonder if it'd be to forward if I-" He cut himself off as he brushed his lips against hers and moved away right after. This time Harry wasn't blushing but Carry looked like her face was on fire! Although, she had to admit, she did _like_ it.

She let out a light giggle and said, "No, not at all." He then smiled, and grabbed her hand taking her over to the animal part of the carnival.

**A/N** Sooo, what do you guys want to happen next? I really need some reviews from ppl other than Alie, cause she loves everything I write lol, Ilu Alie. Btw for anyone who is/may be confused, This story is going to lead up to the "accident' So I'll just be keeping you waiting but in the meantime, you can have these two kissing and being teenagers while Jan and Ron… We'll wait for that!


End file.
